Falling
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu saves Ichigo after Aoyama pushes her off a waterfall. Sorry the summary sucks; please read and find out more!


**Falling**

Kisshu was out looking for Ichigo- again. He was flying through a forested part of a park when he heard Ichigo scream. He teleported to the sound, just in time to see Ichigo fall off what looked like a waterfall. At the top of the waterfall was the treehugger. Frozen in shock, Kisshu didn't snap out of it till he heard a splash.

Kisshu flew over and dived into the water, but not before hearing the treehugger laughing. _He is SO going to pay for this, _Kisshu thought as he looked around. He saw Ichigo floating downwards, unconscious, and swam over, then grabbed her and teleported back to his ship.

He landed in his room, and set Ichigo down. He noticed she wasn't breathing, and almost freaked out before he remembered that he knew how to use CPR. He immediately started to perform CPR on Ichigo, and a minute later, he felt her start breathing again. He pulled back and looked at her, as her eyes started to open.

"K-" she broke off, coughing. Kisshu patted her on the back until she stopped, then said, "Koneko-chan, you need to get out of those wet clothes; you're going to get sick."

"I don't have any other clothes here…." Ichigo said, her voice hoarse.

"You can borrow some of mine," Kisshu said. "And a towel." He went and got a towel, then handed it to Ichigo, who started drying herself off as Kisshu went to his dresser and found some pajamas. He went back to Ichigo, and asked, "Can you get up?"

Ichigo got up shakily, and Kisshu gave her the pajamas. "Thanks," she said softly. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to go to my house and get some of my underwear, would you?"

"I'd LOVE to!" Kisshu said. "The bathroom's over there, I'll be back."

"Don't make a mess," Ichigo sighed as she went to the bathroom.

Kisshu teleported to Ichigo's room, and listened carefully. He didn't hear anything, so he went to her dresser, and opened her underwear drawer. Trying to stay focused, he picked out a pair covered in flowers, and closed the drawer, then teleported back to his room.

Going over the bathroom door, he knocked, and said, "Koneko-chan, I found a pair, and I didn't make a mess."

Ichigo opened the door, and Kisshu handed her the underwear. She closed the door again, and came out a few minutes later, her hair down, dressed in Kisshu's pajamas. She looked exhausted, and Kisshu asked, "Do you want to go to bed?"

Ichigo nodded, and Kisshu noticed she was having trouble staying upright. He picked her up, and carried her over to his bed, then put her down. She sleepily climbed under the covers, and Kisshu tucked her in, then sat next to her. She was already asleep as he started stroking her still-damp hair.

To Kisshu's surprise, five minutes later, she was purring softly. Eventually her purring put Kisshu to sleep, and he curled up next to her.

The next morning, Kisshu woke up to find Ichigo snuggled against him. It looked like she was shivering, and he put a hand on her forehead. _Not good, _Kisshu thought. Ichigo had a pretty bad fever.

As if things couldn't get any worse, someone started banging on Kisshu's door, and Pai shouted, "Kisshu, the Mews are demanding to know what you did with Ichigo!"

"Great…." Kisshu muttered. He got up and went to the door, then opened it. "I'll go deal with the Mews, you go take care of Ichigo's fever," Kisshu said. "And YES, I'll explain this, but later."

Pai sighed and came into Kisshu's room as Kisshu teleported to the main room. He found Ryou and the Mews waiting, and Ryou immediately snarled, "What did you do with Ichigo?"

"The treehugger pushed her off a waterfall, so I saved her and brought her back here," Kisshu said. "Got a problem with me saving her, Blondie?"

"How do we know this isn't just some excuse for kidnapping her?" Ryou asked skeptically.

Kisshu snapped. "I save your leader, and this is how you thank me?" he asked coldly. "With pointless accusations? Fine. Then you all can go down, and Ichigo can either stay with me or go back to her family. Just one thing." He snapped his fingers, and Pudding vanished. "I'd rather not get the death penalty for killing a little kid, so she can wait at the Café while I annihilate the rest of you," Kisshu said.

Mint and Zakuro took out their weapons; Lettuce didn't move. "Lettuce, aren't you going to help us?" Zakuro asked.

"No," Lettuce said. "I've known from the start that someday Ryou would go too far, and that someday Kisshu would show us what he's really capable of. The only regret I have in life is joining Tokyo Mew Mew."

Kisshu smirked. "I had a feeling you felt that way," he said. "Fine." He snapped his fingers, and Lettuce disappeared too. Then he looked at the remaining Mews and Ryou and said, "Three of you left; that should be easy."

"After all this time of us kicking your butt, you think you can defeat us?" Mint asked.

Kisshu ran forward, then vanished into thin air. He reappeared behind Mint and said, "As a matter of fact, I do." Mint spun, and Kisshu ripped the pendant off her neck, crushing it to dust. She returned to her human form, and Kisshu punched her so hard she went flying into the wall and got knocked out. He turned as Zakuro's whip lashed towards him, and dodged around it, then flew straight at Zakuro, kicked the whip out of her hand, and leaped back to avoid her punch. She kept trying to punch him, but failed every time. Finally Kisshu grabbed her hand as she tried again, and threw her on the floor, knocking her out.

Kisshu turned to Ryou after both Mint and Zakuro were down. "I didn't even need my swords," he said calmly. "You're next, Blondie."

Ryou looked panicked, and started to run over to what looked like some kind of projector. Kisshu teleported in front of him, and took out his swords. Ryou backed away from Kisshu, but he was too late, as Kisshu lunged at him and stabbed him through the heart, yanking his swords out as Ryou screamed. Kisshu crossed his swords, and created an energy ball as Ryou fell. The energy ball incinerated Ryou's body, and Kisshu let his swords disappear.

He looked at Mint and Zakuro, who were both still unconscious, and smirked. Then he grabbed both by the collar and teleported to Café Mew Mew.

He reappeared in the main room, and dropped Mint and Zakuro unceremoniously on the floor as Keiichiro and Pudding ran over. "What did you do to them, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"They're knocked out," Kisshu said calmly. "I doubt they're seriously injured."

"And your reasoning was…." Keiichiro said.

"They were in the way of me killing Blondie," Kisshu said. "And I'm not apologizing for that; I saved Ichigo's life and he told the others to attack me. Now, if you don't mind, I've got to clean up the floor before Pai sees the mess. I'll bring Lettuce back later."

"Will Kisshu-oniichan say hi to Taru-Taru for Pudding, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Taru-Taru?" Kisshu asked.

"She means Taruto," Keiichiro said.

Kisshu suddenly got a very evil idea, and snapped his fingers. Taruto appeared, and immediately yelled, "KISSHU! What was THAT for?"

"Pudding wanted to say hi," Kisshu said. He grabbed Taruto, and handed him to Pudding, who immediately glomped the poor kid. "Make sure she doesn't strangle him," Kisshu told Keiichiro, and teleported back to the ship.

He teleported straight to his room, and found Ichigo waking up. He went over and asked, "Koneko-chan, how are you feeling?"

"I feel better," Ichigo said. "I wasn't feeling good this morning."

"I told Pai to heal you," Kisshu said. "I imagine he's kissing Lettuce right now, though."

"Did my teammates come here?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup," Kisshu said. "I sent Pudding back, sent Lettuce to Pai, and defeated Mint and Zakuro, then killed Blondie. And then I took Mint and Zakuro to the Café, and got Taruto, and Pudding's currently hugging the life out of the runt."

Ichigo giggled. "Thanks for saving me, Kisshu," she said.

Kisshu sat down next to her as he said, "Sure, but what happened?"

Ichigo sighed. "I told Aoyama I was a Mew Mew, and he said he wanted to talk somewhere else, but then he threw me off the top of that waterfall," Ichigo said sadly. "I guess he didn't like the idea of dating a Mew Mew."

"He's going down," Kisshu snarled.

Ichigo sighed sadly, and Kisshu looked at her. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Kind of," Ichigo said.

"Do you want to go to the kitchen, or do you want to eat in here?" Kisshu asked.

"I still feel shaky; can we eat in here?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu smiled. "Sure," he said. "What do you want to eat? I think I'm having ramen."

"That sounds nice, can I have some too?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, I'll be back," Kisshu said.

Before he could go anywhere, though, Pai appeared, looking actually happy. "Let me guess, you FINALLY kissed Lettuce," Kisshu said, smirking.

"I'll doom you after you explain why Ichigo's here and why she was sick," Pai said.

"The treehugger pushed her off a waterfall and I saved her from drowning," Kisshu said. "And after she and I eat something, I'm going to demolish that bastard."

"You do realize he's Deep Blue's human host, right?" Pai asked.

"So?" Kisshu asked. "We both know he'll annihilate us after we get the Earth for him; all we do is tell our people that he was brainwashing them- or that someone murdered the guy. Everyone back home thinks humans are evil; it shouldn't be too hard to convince them that Treehugger was murdered."

"Point taken, have fun," Pai said.

"Thanks!" Kisshu said happily. "But first I'm making ramen. I'm HUNGRY."

"You're ALWAYS hungry," Pai groaned.

Kisshu just snickered and teleported out. Ichigo looked at Pai, and asked, "Has he always been like this?"

"Pretty much," Pai said gloomily. "It's a good thing he doesn't like dessert as much as Taruto; that would be a disaster."

"Pudding claims the reason Kisshu sleeps in my tree is that Taruto's on sugar high," Ichigo commented.

"Yup," Pai said. "Sugar is a drug to Cyniclons, so I guess you could say Taruto's a drug addict."

"Jeez, and he's NINE!?" Ichigo asked. "Isn't that a bit early for drugs? And why not confiscate his candy?"

"He's got a stash hidden somewhere, but Kisshu and I can't find it," Pai said.

"Go ask Pudding," Ichigo said. "That's where he's getting the candy. And please don't take her down."

"Doesn't she know what it does to him!?" Pai asked.

"I don't know," Ichigo said. "That's a question you should ask her."

Pai sighed heavily and teleported out. Kisshu teleported in a few minutes later, and handed Ichigo a bowl of ramen and some chopsticks. "Thanks," she said softly, and started eating. Kisshu sat down next to her and started his own.

Ichigo finished her bowl before Kisshu, and looked over. He was almost finished, but he looked kind of sad.

"Kisshu, is something wrong? You look sad," Ichigo said.

"We're out of apples…." Kisshu said sadly.

Ichigo burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she fell backwards, and Kisshu just looked at her, puzzled. Ichigo was laughing too hard to speak as Kisshu asked, "What's so funny?"

Ichigo tried to speak, but burst out laughing again. Kisshu was looking disgruntled, and Ichigo noticed. She tried to calm down, and finally managed to calm down enough to ask, "You're sad about APPLES!?"

"I'm addicted to them," Kisshu sighed. "I can't live without apples."

"There might be some at my house," Ichigo said.

"Are there any bananas?" Kisshu asked.

"No, my dad ate them all before he left," Ichigo said.

"Good," Kisshu said, and teleported out. Ichigo sighed, feeling tired, and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Kisshu had teleported into Ichigo's room and gone downstairs. He looked around, and found the kitchen. Going in, however, he realized his mistake. A woman who he assumed was Ichigo's mom turned at the sound of his footsteps, and looked scared. Kisshu sighed. "I'm not here to hurt you, Ichigo just told me you had apples," he said. "She neglected to mention you were home."

"Um… how do you know Ichigo?" the woman asked.

"She didn't tell you she's Mew Ichigo?" Kisshu asked. The woman's jaw hit the floor, and Kisshu said, "I guess not."

"Where is she? We came home and found her gone, and no one knew where she was," the woman said.

"She's in my room; her ex-boyfriend pushed her off the top of a waterfall, and I saved her, but she's still recovering," Kisshu said. "Do you have apples?"

"Apples?" the woman asked. "Yeah, we have plenty. Why?"

"Um… I'm addicted to them and I don't have any left," Kisshu said.

The woman looked in the fridge, and pulled out a large bag of apples. "Take these; my husband prefers bananas anyways," she said. "Oh, and I'm Sakura, by the way."

"Thanks!" Kisshu said happily.

"Can I come see Ichigo?" Sakura asked.

"I guess," Kisshu said. "Isn't your husband going to freak out when he finds you're not home?"

"He's on a business trip, he won't be home till next week," Sakura said.

"'Kay," Kisshu said, and took Sakura's shoulder, then teleported to his room.

Ichigo was still sleeping when they landed, so Kisshu set the apples down on his desk, and went over, then tapped her forehead. She stirred, and said, "Nyaa… do I have to get up?"

"Your mom wanted to visit," Kisshu said.

"Oh, so she was actually home for a change?" Ichigo asked acidly.

Surprised by her tone, Kisshu asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not your fault you didn't know I hate my parents," Ichigo said. "I probably should have told you beforehand, but I didn't think anyone would be home. My parents leave me home alone 24/7, so I figured there wouldn't be anyone there when you went to get apples."

Kisshu looked at Sakura, and asked, "Why would you do that to Ichigo? Do you not like her?"

"I love her, but I thought she wanted time alone, so I went with her dad on his business trips to make sure he didn't get into trouble," Sakura said.

"What the HELL gave you the idea I wanted to be alone 24/7?" Ichigo asked coldly. "Do you have any idea how lonely and miserable I got? Didn't you know what you were doing was illegal? The only reason I never called the police was because I kept hoping you would notice that you were making me miserable, but no such luck. You never even had the decency to say goodbye! I'd come home from school or work and find a note and a bunch of money for food. The next time, I'm going to use the food money to change the locks, and let Kisshu move in. I'd like to see the look on your face when you can't get in."

"We really didn't mean to hurt you," Sakura said.

"Then why did you?" Ichigo asked. "I've always been attached to having people around, and ever since I was little, I've hated being alone. Considering the first seven years of my life, I guess it's easy to imagine that you and Dad decided having a kid was too much of a burden, and thought if you left me enough money to get by, I'd be fine. Well, I'm far from 'fine'." She turned to Kisshu and asked, "Kisshu, do you mind if I live with you?"

"Not at all, especially since your home life is pretty bad," Kisshu said. He looked at Sakura and said, "Unlike you, I'm never going to leave Ichigo. Next time you have a kid, rethink your parenting methods." Then he snapped his fingers, sending her back to her house.

"Thanks Kish," Ichigo said.

"Sure- hey, do I have a nickname?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Yup," Ichigo said, smiling. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Kisshu said happily. Then he kissed her, and to his surprise, she kissed back.

**I KNOW you're not going to like me for this, but I'm not continuing this. I am, however, making a sequel for 'I Have a Life!', so have fun with that when I'm done, and please review this! **


End file.
